Seddie One Shots!
by RandomUser2
Summary: A bunch of Seddie One Shots. Rated M in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is fan fiction all about Seddie. I've decided to do one shots because I'm really bad at continuing with stories so it's just easier to make one shots instead. This is my first one shot I know a lot of people have made a one shot similar to this but I felt the need to make my version.**

Freddie's POV

I walked into The shays apartment. I was very shocked with what I saw, an empty couch. "CARLY!" I called.

"We're in my room!" Carly called. I ran up the stairs and to Carly's room to see Carly posing in the mirror with a clothes scattered among the floor. Sam was sitting on Carly's she looked deep in thought and beautiful. Stop Freddie...

"What do you think of this Freddie?" Carly asked him.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm going on a date tonight and Sam's no help!" Carly whined.

"You look great Carly." I sighed, my head turned to Sam she hadn't said a word.

"Much better than Sam." I said, hoping Sam would react. When she didn't even glare at me I frowned.

"Thanks Freddie I'm really nervous about my date with Todd." Carly informed me. Todd? I'm sure Carly was telling Sam how Todd fancied Sam.

"Didn't you say Todd fancied Sam?" I asked her.

"Yeah well, I couldn't help but fancy him so I asked him out and he said yes!" Carly squealed delighted. I frowned again. This must be why Sam is out of sorts. I wish Sam wasn't effected by this Todd guy. I hate to see her sad it makes me sympathetic, jeal- no Freddie.

"I'm off." Sam murmured leaving the room.

"Do you think Sam's affected by this?" I asked.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Carly sighed.

"Carly!" I said shocked.

"What? Look I just really like Todd ok!" Carly sighed.

* * *

I took a breath and knocked on Sam's door. She opened it and looked at me she had red eyes. Is it possible? Sam? Crying?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Mmm." Sam sighed.

"Sam are you upset because of Carly and her date with Todd? Are you jealous?" I asked her. Sam's head whipped up to look at me.

"I'm not jealous! I'm happy for Carly!" Sam growled.

"Ok, so why are you sad?" Freddie asked.

"Because I thought he liked me." Sam murmured quietly. I frowned. I suppose I could understand. "I-I should've known." She spoke again.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Come on Fredderly when has any guy picked me over Carly? I should have known he didn't like me, when Carly's around I'm always left in the background." Sam sighed.

"That's not true." I insisted shaking my head.

"Oh please," Sam muttered, turning away but I grabbed her arm. She looked at me.

"That's not true!" I whispered leaning into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

I was looking through the iCarly emails when I saw one with an official looking icon. I clicked on it.

"Hey! Carly come over here!" I called Carly ran over and Sam looked up from her meat.

"Dear iCarly folk, we'd love you to come and do a sitcom slash TV show, please reply soon Technique studio's!" Carly read. "OMG this is huge!" She then squealed.

"Cool." Sam murmured. She seemed to not care as much.

"SPENCER! Come upstairs!" Carly yelled excitedly. We heard the thuds of Spencer's feet on the stairs before he came bursting into the room in a panic.

"What?! What? What's wrong!" Spencer asked, clearly unsettled.

"Nothing! Look I was just going to tell you we are going to have a TV show or sitcom made about us!" Carly squealed excited.

"Brilliant! Congratulations bud!" Spencer said hugging Carly.

"I'm going to reply right away!" Carly informed us. Carly started to tap frantically on the key board and I looked over at Sam. She had a frown on her face and was quietly eating her meat. Why wasn't she as excited?

"I told them we'd be happy to do a TV show or Sitcom and for them to email back all the details." Carly informed me and Spencer proudly. Me, Spencer and Carly waited patiently around the laptop until we saw another email pop up.

"They've replied!" Spencer informed Sam. Sam looked at him gave him a fake grin and a thumbs up.

"They've sent the address and told us to come tomorrow around 3!" Carly squealed in delight. "Come on Sam help me figure out what to wear!" She marched over to Sam grabbed Sam's hand and dragged Sam along while she skipped to her room.

"What's wrong with Sam?" I asked Spencer.

"She's fine. Probably just a bit left out." Spencer said. "Can't blame her after all another thing Carly get to star in while she's left in the dust, she'll be alright I'll make sure she has a good time tomorrow when Carly's talking about show plans." Spencer shrugged going out the room. I frowned. Sam's not left in the dust. She doesn't mind when Carly gets a shining moment. Does she? I walked out the studio and into Carly's room. Carly was posing in front of her mirror with a sparkly pink dress on just above knee length.

"What do you think of this?" Carly asked. Sam looked up from Carly's bed.

"You look amazing Carl's when you get to the set tomorrow I won't be surprised if the offer you a lifelong career in acting then and there!" Sam said. Carly giggled swaying slightly.

"Your right! This dress looks great on me! Don't worry though. I won't forget the little people." Carly chuckled. She turned and flashed Sam a smile which is when she noticed me. "Do you like my dress Freddie. I've decided this is what I'm gong to wear tomorrow." Carly informed me.

"You look beautiful Carly." I told her. Her smile grew.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow Freddie?!" Carly asked.

"I don't know my white t-shirt and black jeans." I told her.

"Great. Can you and Sam wear something pink too, I want us all to match." Carly informed us.

"I could always wear that pink tie you gave me around my neck loosely." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Sam?" She pushed.

"I could wear my pink top." Sam shrugged.

"Perfect!" Carly gleamed.

* * *

I woke up this morning and put on got dressed brushed my teeth and all that. Today was the big day I guess. I waited till 2. I put the Pink tie loosely around my neck. And went to Carly's.

"Hi!" She greeted she was already dressed and was eating a few grapes. Sam should be here any minute and then we can leave. At that moment the door swung open and Sam walked in. She was wearing her blue jeans and a plain orange long sleeved to with a Blue leather jacket.

"Sam! You were meant to wear pink remember!" Carly whined.

"Yeah, well pink has never been my colour." Sam shrugged.

"Fine well lets not match!" Carly sulked. I let out a sigh and took the tie off. As much as I love Carly, I hate that tie.

"Spencer! We're all hear!" Carly yelled Spencer ran down the stairs.

"Alright lets go." Spencer said.

* * *

We arrived at the set and was greeted by a tall man in his mid thirties and he was with a skinny ginger woman with a few wrinkles who had her hair in a tight bum. She had an ear piece in her left ear and a mic coming from her right to her mouth. She was carrying a clipboard and a muffing.

"HELLO!" The man greeted taking the muffin from the women next to him. "I'm Mike and this is my secretary Ingrid."

"Hi, I'm Carly this is my older brother Spencer and my friends Freddie and Sam." Carly informed Mike.

"Hello, are you all excited about having this show done about you?" Mike asked us. Carly, me and Spencer all nodded eagerly. Sam shrugged.

"Terrific." Mike smiled. "We want to do a sitcom about your life. Of course adding a few bits and pieces to keep the audience extra entertained. Just incase we don't like the idea of the sitcom for you lot we've reserved a few more idea's." Mike told us.

"Indeed we have." Ingrid spoke.

"We also want to have a star of the show." Mike continued.

"And of course I'd be glad to-"

"Slow down there girly!" Mike interrupted Carly. "We could go with you as the easy option but we want to make sure we don't prerfer the idea of the show about the technical producer or the side kick or even your brother." Mike explained. Carly nodded. Though I knew she was slightly worried now that there was a chance she wasn't the star of the show. "This is why for the day you will all be put into one of our set's and monitored on you behaviour. We will tell you tomorrow our decision on who the show's about. He walked us to a set. It was just like a normal living room and up a step you had four beds.

"Make yourselves at home. Act like the camera isn't watching you. If you need anything press the red button on the wall and we will be there for your assistance." Ingrid told us. They shut the set door and Sam immediately pushed the button. I smirked of course Sam would be the first.

"Already?" Mike asked coming back through the door.

"I want food!" Sam demanded.

"Ok, we'll make sure a buffet is brought up to you." Mike informed her. I looked at Sam, she crossed her arms.

"It better be!" Sam told him. He chuckled before leaving the room again.

"Freddie." Carly whispered in my ear. "I need your help, how am I going to prove that I should have the TV show made around me?!" Carly proceeded to whisper.

"Relax, you got this in the bag." I whispered back. I looked over at Sam she was lying on the couch staring at the door. Obviously waiting for her food. She looked so hot! She had her leather jacket lying on the floor and her orange top was tight perfect for her beautiful curves. I never noticed her curves until we dated. I use to think curves were what fat girls use to say they had. I didn't realise how sexy they looked on a girl who wasn't fat. She's very lucky to have such a great body. A very great body. Thanks to puberty. There was a knock at the door snapping me out of my thoughts.

"My food!" Sam celebrated. I went to the door and opened it Mike came in pulling a buffet full of meat and fat cakes. The guy obviously did his research. Sam pushed me out the way and started devouring the mass amounts of meat. Mike cucked and put his own head set on before mumbling into the mic.

"Pay extra attention to the blonde." I frowned. I didn't want them paying extra attention to Sam. Whether it's about the show or not.

"Thanks for feeding my friend." Carly chuckled flipping her hair to one side. Mike nodded before leaving the room once again. "Lets play truth or dare." Carly suggested. I know what this was. It was Carly's attempt to stand out.

"I'm going for a look around you guys play." Spencer announced leaving the set. I didn't even know we could do that.

"Alright let's play." I shrugged.

"Fine." Sam mumbled swallowing her last mouthful of the buffet. Wow that was fast.

She wiped her mouth with a tissue and sat in a circle with me and Carly.

"Freddie truth or dare?" Carly asked.

"Truth." I answered.

"Who did you use to have a crush on for years." She asked. Yep this was definitely Carly's reach for attention.

"You." I answered. "Sam truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Sam answered.

"I dare you to try and climb that wall." I said pointing to the set wall. I couldn't think of a good dare unless it had something to do with her getting naked. Sam tried to scale the wall a couple of time before sitting back with us.

"Rubbish dare nub. Carly truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Dare." Carly giggled.

"I dare you to kiss the nub." Sam spoke. Sam knew Carly was looking for attention as well I guess. Carly pressed her lips softly against mine He lips were soft and they felt ok but Carly wasn't the greatest kisser in the world. Carly pulled away blushing.

"Freddie truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Truth." I spoke again.

"Did you like my kiss?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Truth or dare Pucket?" I asked her.

"Dare." Sam said.

"Kiss me." slipped out of my lip before it could be stopped. Sam looked shocked before walking over to me and pressing her lips softly against mine. Her lips felt amazing there was a spark there for sure and all I could think about was deepening the kiss. Her lips were soft and supple.

"Freddie truth or dare!" Carly demanded breaking us apart.

"Truth." I said confused after all it wasn't her turn to ask.

"Whose the better kisser?" She asked.

"That's the end of the game!" Sam interrupted.

"I want to keep playing." Carly whined.

"Sorry Carl's Sam right games over." I said. Giving an inside sigh of relief. I didn't have to tell Carly Sam's the better kisser.

* * *

"We've come to a decision." Mike told us. "Carly your the star."

"If that's what you want." Carly nodded, though I knew inside she was celebrating.

Carly and Mike were discussing the show. Spencer was off once again and Sam and I were roaming the ground outside the set.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." Sam asked.

"Because you deserved to be the star." I said softly.

"Why? It should be about Carly. She's the star of iCarly, she's the star of the show makes sense." Sam told me.

"I suppose." I shrugged. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Sam sighed.

"What's you real feelings towards this show?" I asked.

"I don't care. The show is pointless. I just want things to go back to normal and for Carly to stop trying to be such an attention hog." Sam ranted. I nodded. It was silent for a good ten minutes. "Truth or dare?" Sam asked me.

"Truth." I answered.

"Carly was the better kisser wasn't she." Sam sighed.

"No." I answered casually.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"No, she wasn't." I told her. Sam looked surprised before putting her poker face back on. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam answered.

"Show me what a good kisser you are." I whispered in her ear. She turned and pressed her lips roughly against mine. I groaned. I kissed her back. I forced my tongue in her mouth. All the anger passion and love I was holding up towards her came out in this kiss. I missed her lips so much. the break up wrecked me and the fact she was always looking so sexy got me so horny. I massaged her tongue and she started to suck on my tongue. I pulled my tongue out of her mouth and bit her lip. She moaned loudly. I grabbed her hand and led her to spencer's car pushing her in the back seat before locking the car. She laid across the back seat. She was so sexy how could stand it. I was about to pounce when I pulled back.

"I can't." I said softly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Sam I love you too much for you to be a fling in the back of a car."

"I love you too." Sam said softly. I smiled. Sam sat upright and I put my arm around her. I kissed her softly. I finally had my girl back. Who knew a TV show centred around Carly would bring me and Sam together.


End file.
